The Story of Goldenkit's Life
by wild4warriors101
Summary: A beautiful kit is born into RiverClan, carrying a secret message that not even StarClan knows the answer to. A story based on my life, including my friends and my family as Warrior cats.
1. A Kit Was Born

**Hey, little warriors! This is wild4warriors101 back to YOU with another Warriors fanfic! So, today I was sitting with my mom, eating lunch, when I got an idea. How about I make a Warriors fanfiction based on **_**my **_**life? I could be placed into one of the Clans, have my friends in real life turn into other cats in my Clan, etc. HENCE, YOU ARE READING THIS! My character will be known as Goldenkit. Welp, I don't really have anything else to say... please enjoy! See if you can pick yourself out among the cats. :)**

**Allegiances**

_**RiverClan:**_

**Leader- Doestar**

**Deputy- Lightningwish**

**Apprentice: Finchpaw**

**Medicine cat- Kestrelbriar**

**Apprentice- Oddpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Minnowmask**

**Curlstep**

**Apprentice: Acornpaw**

**Rubblerunner**

**Apprentice: Flarepaw**

**Duckpool**

**Apprentice: Antpaw**

**Brackenfall**

**Lionivy**

**Daisymoon**

**Apprentice: Dovepaw**

**Eelslither**

**Bouncestep**

**Apprentice: Archpaw**

**Nutwind**

**Flailstem**

**Cloverflower**

**Nightshade**

**Apprentice: Nettlepaw**

**Bouldereyes**

**Apprentice: Breezepaw**

**Ashwhisper**

**Apprentice: Brokenpaw**

**Heronwillow**

**Apprentice: Fallenpaw**

**Buzzardskip**

**Apprentices:**

**Fallenpaw**

**Antpaw**

**Oddpaw**

**Acornpaw**

**Breezepaw**

**Dovepaw**

**Brokenpaw**

**Archpaw**

**Nettlepaw**

**Flarepaw**

**Elders:**

**Adderbelly**

**Birchleap**

**Halftooth**

**Willowwind**

**Flamestrike**

**Queens:**

**Graywhisker-mother of Rubblerunner's kits: Frailkit and Cherrykit**

**Creekmist-mother of Minnowmask's kits: Coalkit, Tumblekit, and Tigerkit**

**Meadowlark-mother of Nightshade's kits; expecting**

_**ThunderClan:**_

**Leader- Drizzlestar**

**Deputy- Lonelyspirit**

**Medicine cat- Brightbank**

_**ShadowClan:**_

**Leader- Daftstar**

**Deputy- Dustsparkle**

**Medicine cat- Eagletalon**

_**WindClan:**_

**Leader- Flintstar**

**Deputy: Embereyes**

**Medicine cat- Deadnose**

_xxx_

A beautiful brindle she-cat padded into the clearing, lifting her head to taste the air. She closed her eyes as the beautiful scents of her camp hit her scent glands. "Good morning, RiverClan." She whispered and opened her eyes once again. She padded over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a vole before settling down by the base of a tree.

Soon, the camp began to go into their waking routine. Mentors woke apprentices, elders grumbled, queens juggled kits. Meadowlark waited patiently for anyone to call her name, needing her to help with a problem. But the yelp never came. She could _finally _have a day of rest.

The warrior queen looked down at her swollen belly and smiled, licking the downy fur a few times. This would be her first litter with Nightshade, second overall. The pregnancy had been healthy, and she had still been able to maintain the image of a respected warrior, gentle at rest and ruthless in battle. She sighed with content as her daughter stalked over, a scowl on her face.

"What ever is the matter, my dear?" Meadowlark asked, voice gentle.

"Rubblerunner is making me clean the elder's den instead of going hunting. He promisedhe would take me out." Flarepaw whined.

Meadowlark tilted her head to one side. "Oh, dear... well, you know that Graywhisker has just kitted. And he'll want to spend time with his new kits."

"Yeah, but everycat should respect and carve out time for _me_!" Flarepaw protested, brown pelt fluffing up.

The apprentice's mother chuckled. "Maybe Adderbelly will tell you a story in there?" She thought.

Flarepaw's ears immediately swiveled forward at the prospect of hearing a battle story from the experienced warrior. "Really?" She squeaked.

"I don't think she'd mind." Meadowlark reasoned.

Flarepaw's tail curled up in delight. "Okay... thanks, mom!" She called as she trotted into the elder's den.

The queen smiled and turned her gaze from following her daughter to looking at the camp around her. _What a good life I lead_,she thought happily. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain shoot through her. "Oh my StarClan..." she gasped, arching her back in pain.

"Meadowlark? Are you alright?" A deep voice asked. It was Lionivy, Meadowlark's best friend. He had been much more supportive than Nightshade during the pregnancy.

"N-no- I think the kits are coming," She whimpered as another spasm rocked her.

Lionivy's eyes flickered with an unreadable emotion and he immediately shot off. "Fetch Kestrelbriar!" The queen called after him.

Heartbeats later, Kestrelbriar appeared with Lionivy at her side. "I'm here, I'm here," She grumbled under her breath. "Come on. Get to the nursery."

Meadowlark staggered to the den, Lionivy at her side. "I'm scared..." She muttered to the golden warrior. "I know. But everything is going to be alright." He whispered, licking her ear soothingly.

Feeling safe with Lionivy, she settled down in her nest in the nursery. Graywhisker watched from a corner, smiling tiredly after a long night of kitting. They had become apprentices, then warriors together, and they were best friends. "Looks like our kits will have the same friendship as us," She purred and pulled one of her two daughters, Cherrykit, back to her stomach to nurse.

Meadowlark managed a smile and breathed short, shallow breaths. "Take longer breaths." Kestralbriar ordered. She then pushed a wad of leaves toward the queen. "And eat these."

The queen huffed at Kestrelbriar's lack of sympathy and gobbled up the herbs, trying to take longer breaths as the medicine cat had instructed. It worked, and she started to become calmer with every breath she took.

Soon, she had one beautiful, healthy she-kit.

The young kit mewled fitfully, its tiny pink nose thrust into the air. "Is she alright? What's wrong with her?" Nightshade, who had came after the kitting had finished, was very fretful.

Meadowlark sighed, glaring at her mate. "Nothing's _wrong _with her. She's fine. That's natural." She growled.

Nightshade nodded. "Okay... as long as she's alright."

The queen sighed and looked over into Lionivy's deep green eyes. "You did great, Meadowlark." He whispered, drawing his tongue over her forehead affectionately. "I know that your little she-kit will be the best warrior in all four Clans."

Meadowlark smiled and nuzzled Lionivy. "Thank you, Lionivy..." She meowed and looked back down at her now-nursing kit. She kneaded her mother's belly with a surprising amount of strength. "Oh, little one," The queen sighed. "You're so perfect."

The kit's mother did not lie. She had the most gorgeous golden fur, and beautiful blue eyes that shimmered in the light filtering in from the brambles. She looked up at her mother with those big orbs and mewed, as if to say 'thank you.' She then returned to nursing.

Meadowlark lifted her head from the kit to look over at Nightshade, hoping for him to say something about how proud he was of her as well. _Doesn't he love me?_ But looking at the warrior, she could tell that all the love he felt was for his daughter. He had this look in her eyes that she had never seen before... a look of such happiness and passion that she knew he loved their daughter more than anything in StarClan and beyond. Right now she didn't care whether or not he loved her; she just cared that he loved her kit as much as she did.

The tortoiseshell slowly padded over to the suckling queen and settled down around his kit so that his hind legs were by Meadowlark's face and vice versa, creating a protective circle that the kit couldn't escape from. "What a sweet little one," He breathed, the first words he'd spoken that hadn't been voicing one of Meadowlark's fears. He leaned forward and gently licked the golden kit's forehead. She lifted her head and used a miniscule paw to swipe at his muzzle, hitting him gently.

Nightshade chuckled. "Already a little warrior, I see." He meowed. The tiny kit let out a squeak and he leaned forward, touching his nose to hers. She purred lightly then returned to nursing.

"Can we name her Goldenkit?" Meadowlark asked, heart-warmed by the scene playing out in front of her. Nightshade didn't lift his head from his daughter. "We can name her anything." He meowed, distracted by seeing the tiny lump of golden fur in front of her.

Meadowlark sighed and looked again at her kit, eyes shining and heart ready to burst with love.

"Oh, Goldenkit. I know you will become the best warrior in all the Clans."

_xxx_

**Sorry for how short it is, but I've chosen to do shorter and more updated chapters. It's much easier for these old bones. :)**

**I REALLY hope you liked it! If you did, please shoot me a review and tell me anything you want! If you didn't, do the same thing (BUT DON'T BE RUDE)! Thanks for reading, my loves... AND MAY STARCLAN LIGHT YOUR PATH!**


	2. The Prophecy Arises

**Hello again, my little warriors! This is wild4warriors101 back to YOOOOU with the second chapter of 'The Story of Goldenkit's Life.' Last chapter, the little furball was born. AND NOW we'll delve into Kestrelbriar's POV... she's being a little strange about the whole thing. HMMM, I WONDER WHY! Oh, **_**that's **_**right! Because she's the kit of *muffled speaking*. That's right, my loves! I'm going to do what every respectable writer does and create suspense! So... here you go!**

_xxx_

Kestrelbriar sat in her den, sorting her herbs when she heard an excited squeal. _Mouse-brained kits... _she thought affectionately and peeked out of the den. Cherrykit was running around, her tail stuck up like a twig. It was her first time out of the nursery, and she looked like she was having an okay time. Kestrelbriar sighed and felt a purr rumbling in her throat.

"What are you purring at?" A gruff voice asked. Flamestrike was lumbering into the den, dragging a paw behind him. He had been having problems with a cracked pad, and Kestrelbriar found that it wasn't going away easily.

"It's Cherrykit's first time out of the nursery." Kestrelbriar replied, grabbing some marigold from her stocks.

"So? Kits leave the nursery all the time," Flamestrike grumbled.

The medicine cat sighed and began to apply the marigold. "If it still hurts later, let me know," She instructed and flicked her tail, letting him know he should leave. Muttering under his breath, the elder exited her den.

Cherrykit had found the apprentice's den and, curious of what was inside, began to tug on one of the walls, using her teeth to pull the outer den wall. A groan was heard and Kestrelbriar snickered. Heartbeats later, Fallenpaw padded into the clearing and yowled at Cherrykit, his eyes fierce. Cherrykit didn't listen and batted at his tail with her tiny paws. After a few moments, Fallenpaw cursed and reentered the den.

Soon, Frailkit followed her sister out of the nursery, brown eyes wide. "It's so _big _out here!" She mewled. "Nuh UH! This is tiny! I want to see more." Cherrykit argued.

Kestrelbriar sighed, eyes misty as she remembered her first time of the nursery those moons ago. She was snapped from her thoughts by the gentle voice of a queen. "Come on, my love," It purred.

It was Meadowlark. Interested, the medicine cat poked her head out of the den and saw an adorable golden kit shuffling into the clearing, innocent blue eyes wide. "This is the clearing, my precious kit," Meadowlark meowed.

Goldenkit said nothing, but hid behind her mother. The queen chuckled. "It's safe out here. I promise." These words seemed to coax Goldenkit out from behind Meadowlark and she looked around, tiny pink nose twitching as she gazed at her surroundings. "I-It's big out here," She squeaked.

"Yes, good observation." A voice snarled. It was Tigerkit, Creekmist's bold son. He was only 2 moons old but he already acted like the deputy.

"TIGERKIT! You'll learn to be respectful," Creekmist scolded her son, lightly cuffing him on the ear. "Sorry, Goldenkit. Tigerkit wouldn't know respect if it padded up, said hi, and bit him on the tail!"

Kestrelbriar watched, head tilted slightly. _That Tigerkit is a rude one... _she thought. "It's alright," Goldenkit squeaked, looking at her denmate with wonder in her eyes.

Tigerkit huffed in anger and padded off, sulking. "Dumb kits," He growled.

Suddenly, a shape emerged from the warrior's den. It was Lionivy. Kestrelbriar saw Meadowlark's eyes light up at the sight of the green-eyed warrior. "Hey!" She chirped.

"Hello," He purred, nuzzling the queen. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Goldenkit's out of the nursery today!" She meowed happily.

Lionivy nodded, but didn't seem that interested. "Want to go on a hunting patrol?" He offered.

Kestrelbriar narrowed her eyes. Would Meadowlark say yes? Her kit was just out of the nursery... if she did, the medicine cat felt she'd have to intervene.

"Er... I think Goldenkit's a bit too young to stay away from me," Meadowlark meowed, scooting closer to her kit. Goldenkit stared up at Lionivy from between her mother's paws. She looked as if she wanted to say something, but didn't.

Lionivy sighed. "Alright. I'll go alone." He meowed and exited camp.

Soon Tumblekit saw Goldenkit. "HEY! I'm Tumblekit." She meowed.

"I-I know..." Goldenkit squeaked.

"You don't talk much, do you? Do you like mice? Have you ever played moss-ball? Why are you so small?" Tumblekit began to pellet Goldenkit with questions.

"Er..." Goldenkit trailed off, backing up into her mother's belly fur.

"She's never tasted mouse, dummy!" Cherrykit batted Tumblekit's nose with her tiny paw.

Flarepaw then padded into the clearing. "What are you kits do- hi, Goldenkit!" She immediately softened when she saw her younger sister.

Goldenkit nodded to her sister, eyes wide as she saw the apprentice. "Hi, Flarepaw," She squeaked. "Y-you look nice."

Kestrelbriar smiled and padded into the clearing, ready to meet Goldenkit for the first time. "Hello, Goldenkit! I am Kestrelbriar, the medicine cat." She meowed.

Goldenkit looked a bit overwhelmed by all the cats coming into the clearing. "Mama? I want to go back to the nursery," She whispered to her mother.

Meadowlark smiled. "It's alright, Goldenkit. They're all very nice, and they want to meet you. Just give them a chance."

"Yeah! I'm not mean," Cherrykit meowed, puffing out her chest.

Goldenkit forced a smile and looked up at Kestrelbriar. "You heal s-sick cats, right?" She asked.

"Yup, that's right," Kestrelbriar meowed, a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. Kits usually didn't understand that she did more than heal cats; she also shared tongues with StarClan and did much more.

"Hey, does anyone want to play moss-ball?" Flarepaw suggested, taking a stray clump of moss and rolling it between her claws.

Tigerkit suddenly looked over, eyes bright. "Moss-ball?" He asked excitedly.

"What's moss-ball?" Goldenkit asked, tipping her head to one side.

"OOH! It's the best game _ever_!" Tigerkit meowed, suddenly social. He began to go on about the game and when he finished, Goldenkit was wide-eyed. "Can I play?"

"Of course! Kestrelbriar, how about you?" Flarepaw asked the medicine cat.

Kestrelbriar purred happily. "Sure! We should split up into teams to make it easier. Meadowlark?"

"COUNT ME IN!" The queen yowled. Soon, they had a good group of cats playing. Cherrykit started them off.

"Let's go, kits!" She cheered and hooked the ball into the air, tossing it to Coalkit. The dark kit used his nose to flick the ball across, trying to beat the older cats. Unfortunately, Flarepaw caught it between her teeth and tossed it toward Tumblekit.

"I've got it! I've got it!" The she-kit mewled, leaping up to catch it but missing it.

"TUMBLEKIT! You missed!" Tigerkit screeched at his sister. "Watch the ball!"

Tumblekit's ears flattened. "Hey! Leave her alone!" Frailkit mewed softly. Tumblekit gratefull nudged her friend and Frailkit did the same.

Tigerkit, huffing, grabbed the ball and launched it into the air with his tail. "Catch it, Goldenkit!"

Goldenkit raced to grab it and managed to hook it on a claw. "I got it! See, Mama? I got it!" She chirped. Meadowlark nodded. "I see that," She purred. "Well done."

Kestrelbriar chuckled and nudged Meadowlark. "Goldenkit is so cute!" She complimented the queen. Meadowlark chuckled. "Thanks... I agree."

Goldenkit then used a clumsy paw to hurl it over to Birchleap, who had found the strength to join them. The elder caught it and threw it to Willowwind, who had also joined.

Willowwind tossed it back over to Tigerkit, who leapt up and caught it easily. He was, by far, the best player.

"Easy!" He meowed smartly and tossed it over to Flarepaw. She jumped, but missed, giving the 'kit team' a point.

Flarepaw picked up the moss ball and looked at Coalkit, focusing on him as she threw. But she didn't throw it to Coalkit, she threw it to Goldenkit. As the kit leapt into the air, Kestrelbriar heard a voice.

_The end is near, and one kit is capable of saving the Clans. The cat with golden fur will bring the end to it's own end._

_xxx_

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN! *huehuehue* I'm so awful... but I'm amazing! Here's chapter 2... I'll have chapter 3 up tomorrow afternoon. Love you all, and may StarClan light your path!**


End file.
